Illuminated
by Her love has gone
Summary: Just read it :D:D
1. Kings Cross

**Author Note: Yeah new story. I saw this story like thousend times and I want to do my own... I'm so uncreative, so don't be surprised, if there is no new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione! Hermione wake up", her mother says.<p>

"Go away", she grumbled.

"No you're going to stand up..._right now_!"

"GO AWAY"

"I'll go get your **father**", said her mother _threatening_.

"I'm awake! No reason to get father", she said quietly.

"If you mean...now stand up and come downstairs! Don't forget to make your bed.", her mother says.

"Of course mother", Hermione said, standing up.

* * *

><p>As Hermione (and her bed) has made herself look okay, she went down.<p>

She went into the kitchen, where her father was waiting for her.

"Oh, the young lady is awake", he says.

"Good morning, Father", she said quietly.

"You know which day is today right?", he asked her.

She nodded her head. "_Yes_, it's my first day in Hogwarts!"

"_Good_", he says. "And what are you going to do there?"

"I'm going to be the best student the school has ever seen, after **_you_** of course", she said fast.

"Good", he said again. "What are you going to do, when someone asks after your parents?"

"I'll say there're _muggles_", she said quietly.

"Good! You're very smart for a 11 year old girl", he said.

"Thank you father!"

"What else are you going to do?"

"I'm trying to become a friend with _Potter_", she says.

"Okay, I don't have anything else do say! Your mother will take you to the station, from then on you're going to do everything alone! **_Alright_**?"

"Yes Father"

"Good luck then!"

"Thank you Father"

"I'll see you in holidays"

"Yes Father"

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye Father"

* * *

><p>Hermione looked around. Damn it, it was bigger than she thought! Where was Platform 9 34?

"Excuse me, but do you search Platform 9 3/4?", she heard a voice behind her. She turned around and faced a boy in her age.

"_Who_ are **you**?", she asked.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy! And you are?", the boy says.

"Pleasure. I'm Hermione", she says. _He don't have to know my last name!_

"Hermione..and further?", he asked.

_Oh shit! What was my last name?_, she thought. "Granger! Hermione Granger.", she says, finally.

"Nice name. It's your first year in Hogwarts too?", she nodded.

"Can you show me how I come to Platform 9 3/4?", she asked.

"Sure! Just _follow_ me."

Hermione walked behind Draco and he showed her where and how they came to Platform 9 3 / 4. "Thank you", she said and went through the wall. He followed her.  
>"Do you want to sit next to <em>me<em> in the Train", he asked. She nodded. "Sure", she says with a smile. He _smiled_ back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's it...short but well! Deal with it.<strong>_


	2. Meeting Potter

**Author Note: The second Chapter (:**

* * *

><p>After they had stowed away their suitcases, they looked for an empty compartment. "So..your first year?", Draco asked after they found a empty compartment. "Yes, my first year!", she smiles. "In which house would you like to come in? I would like to be in Slytherin, my father was in Slytherin too!", Draco says. "I would like to be in Slytherin too", she says quietly. Her father was in Slytherin. <em>Of course he was<em>, she thought to herself.

After this question, the two still talked a while about Slytherin as suddenly the door opened and two boys in their age came in. "Is here a place free?", says a boy with brown hair and glasses. "Are you Harry Potter?", Draco asked. "Yes" "Then go away", Draco says. Hermione looked at him. So that was **Harry Potter**. _He didn't looked very nice_, she thought. But then she thought of her father's words. Oh well, she don't want her Dad to be mad at her, but she wanted to be **alone** with Draco. "Please go away,_ Potter_", she says.

"And what is if we don't go away?", the second boy asked. He had orange hair and didn't looked better than Potter. "Excuse me, _but who the fuck are you_?", Hermione asked with a disgusted undertone. "I'm Ron Weasley", Ron says. "Okay, now that we know your names you can go away, thanks and **bye**", said Hermione, pushing them out and slamming the compartment door! "Good one Hermione", Draco says with a big grin on his face. "I know", she says with a big grin.

When they arrived at Hogwarts, things moved very quickly. They drove the boats over lake and before they realized what was happening, they stand infront of the sorting hat. "I'm a bit nervous, what if I don't get into Slytherin?", Hermione asked Draco. "You don't have too, you're going to rock that hat", he answered. She laughed. "Thank you!", she says. Then her name was called. "Good Luck", Draco said quietly. She nodded and went to the hat.

The hat hadn't even touched her head, as he cried; "SLYTHERIN!" Hermione jumped from the chair, threw a smile at Draco and walked to the Slytherin table. "Draco Malfoy", says Professor McGonagall. Draco went to the hat, the hat touched his head and cried "SLYTHERIN!" as well. Draco went, with a big smile, to the Slytherin table and sat down next to Hermione. "Isn't that awesome? We both together in Slytherin" he says. She smiled and nodded. "This is going to be amazing!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it... I know it's short again, sorry!<strong>


	3. Something is different

**Author Note: I'm so sorry that I needed so long for the next chapter and it's so short...Sorry Guys**

* * *

><p>Now, five years later, Hermione and Draco are best friends. They were always best friends. They're the Slytherin Prince and Princess, but they aren't a couple. Even if they both feel something vor each other, they would never tell each other...or? They have no secrets between them, believed Draco! Why should they, they were best friends and best friends always tells each other their Secrets right? But in its sixth year, it was something different between them. Draco already noticed that at their reunion.<p>

"Hermione," he exclaimed when he saw her. He waited that she turned around and fell around his neck, like she had always done. But nothing happend. _Maybe she didn't heard me,_ he says to himself. He called her again, this time she turned around. He smiled at her and she smiled back, but her smile was different. Unlike to her _'normal'_ smile. It looked sad.

He walked over to her and hugged her. She hesitated then returned the hug. "It's nice to see you", he says. "Yes", she said quietly. "Ehm...how were your holidays?", she winced. "Wh-what?" "I just asked how your holiday were!", he said and raised his eyebrow. "Why would you asked that?", she hissed at him. _Maybe because I care about you?_, he thought. "Because I would like to know what you had done? What's wrong with that?", he asked. She sighs. "Nothing! I'm sorry it's just that my holidays weren't that good..." "Why not?", he asked. "Not important!" "Okay, if you mean?", he said hesitantly. She nodded. But he didn't believe her.

The two talked for awhile about irrelevant things like the weather, but then Harry Potter and his stupid friend appeared. "Potter don't even dare speak to me, otherwise I'll kick your ass so hard that you can greet your parents from me!", she didn't even turn around to face him. She didn't want to see his silly face. Draco grinned. That's the Hermione like he knows her. Though Hermione had snubbed him, Harry didn't move. "Potter didn't you hear her? Fuck off!", Draco hissed at him. But Harry didn't move. He just stares at her. "Is it true?", Hermione turned around and looked at him with a glance that could kill. "I don't know what you want from me Potter and I don't really care! Don't ever raise your voice against mine. Did you understand me?", she said and looked at him like scum. Then she walked away.

* * *

><p>"What did Potter meant?", Draco asked her as they sat in the Great Hall. Hermione tried to ignore the question as best she could and ate her ham sandwich. "Hermione! Are you listening?", he asked. She nodded. "Okay, than what did he meant?" "I don't know, you know him. He's a prick!" "Yeah I know, bu-" "Not but. That's it. He's a prick and he asked something I have no answer for. He is just an idiot!", she said. "But h-", he continued once again. "Draco! If there would be something I would told you, wouldn't I?" "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm not going to ask another time!", he said quietly. She smiled lightly, than she nods. "Thanks." <em>'Cause I didn't know how to explain that to you. Even if you would know. It's just so difficult<em>, she thought. _It's better if you don't know what's going on at the moment._

* * *

><p>Later that day Hermione sat on her bed. Everyone in the room was sleeping, except of her. She rubbed her left forearm, which hurt like hell. "Why is Potter such an idiot? Why has he to fall on my arm of all the arms he could fall of? Stupid boy who lived. He's such a prick, I don't know why everyone likes him! I hate him. My Dad is going to be proud of me or not...I'm not sure if he want that I like Potter and become his friend or that he want that I hate him but be his friend? This is...complicated! My Dad is complicated, my whole life is complicated. Merlin, I'm talking to myself...", Hermione looked up. "Crazy..."<p> 


End file.
